Object FZ 253-S
'MBTi type' 'INTP' *'Dominant:' Introverted Thinking *'Auxiliary:' Extraverted Intuition *'Tertiary:' Introverted Sensing *'Inferior:' Extraverted Feeling 'Personality Portrait' As an INTP, your primary mode of living is focused internally, where you deal with things rationally and logically. Your secondary mode is external, where you take things in primarily via your intuition. INTPs live in the world of theoretical possibilities. They see everything in terms of how it could be improved, or what it could be turned into. They live primarily inside their own minds, having the ability to analyze difficult problems, identify patterns, and come up with logical explanations. They seek clarity in everything, and are therefore driven to build knowledge. They are the "absent-minded professors", who highly value intelligence and the ability to apply logic to theories to find solutions. They typically are so strongly driven to turn problems into logical explanations, that they live much of their lives within their own heads, and may not place as much importance or value on the external world. Their natural drive to turn theories into concrete understanding may turn into a feeling of personal responsibility to solve theoretical problems, and help society move towards a higher understanding. INTPs value knowledge above all else. Their minds are constantly working to generate new theories, or to prove or disprove existing theories. They approach problems and theories with enthusiasm and skepticism, ignoring existing rules and opinions and defining their own approach to the resolution. They seek patterns and logical explanations for anything that interests them. They're usually extremely bright, and able to be objectively critical in their analysis. They love new ideas, and become very excited over abstractions and theories. They love to discuss these concepts with others. They may seem "dreamy" and distant to others, because they spend a lot of time inside their minds musing over theories. They hate to work on routine things - they would much prefer to build complex theoretical solutions, and leave the implementation of the system to others. They are intensely interested in theory, and will put forth tremendous amounts of time and energy into finding a solution to a problem with has piqued their interest. INTPs do not like to lead or control people. They're very tolerant and flexible in most situations, unless one of their firmly held beliefs has been violated or challenged, in which case they may take a very rigid stance. The INTP is likely to be very shy when it comes to meeting new people. On the other hand, the INTP is very self-confident and gregarious around people they know well, or when discussing theories which they fully understand. The INTP has no understanding or value for decisions made on the basis of personal subjectivity or feelings. They strive constantly to achieve logical conclusions to problems, and don't understand the importance or relevanceof applying subjective emotional considerations to decisions. For this reason, INTPs are usually not in-tune with how people are feeling, and are not naturally well-equiped to meet the emotional needs of others. The INTP may have a problem with self-aggrandizement and social rebellion, which will interfere with their creative potential. Since their Feeling side is their least developed trait, the INTP may have difficulty giving the warmth and support that is sometimes necessary in intimate relationships. If the INTP doesn't realize the value of attending to other people's feelings, he or she may become overly critical and sarcastic with others. If the INTP is not able to find a place for themself which supports the use of their strongest abilities, they may become generally negative and cynical. If the INTP has not developed their Sensing side sufficiently, they may become unaware of their environment, and exhibit weakness in performing maintenance-type tasks, such as bill-paying and dressing appropriately. For the INTP, it is extremely important that ideas and facts are expressed correctly and succinctly. They are likely to express themselves in what they believe to be absolute truths. Sometimes, their well thought-out understanding of an idea is not easily understandable by others, but the INTP is not naturally likely to tailor the truth so as to explain it in an understandable way to others. The INTP may be prone to abandoning a project once they have figured it out, moving on to the next thing. It's important that the INTP place importance on expressing their developed theories in understandable ways. In the end, an amazing discovery means nothing if you are the only person who understands it. The INTP is usually very independent, unconventional, and original. They are not likely to place much value on traditional goals such as popularity and security. They usually have complex characters, and may tend to be restless and temperamental. They are strongly ingenious, and have unconventional thought patterns which allows them to analyze ideas in new ways. Consequently, a lot of scientific breakthroughs in the world have been made by the INTP. The INTP is at his best when he can work on his theories independently. When given an environment which supports his creative genius and possible eccentricity, the INTP can accomplish truly remarkable things. These are the pioneers of new thoughts in our society. Enneagram type '[ 4w5 sp/so ]' 'Core :' Enneagram Type 4 Type 4 - The Individualist *inspired originality *self-aware intuition *subtle humanity *symbolic drama *withdrawn melancholy *self-indulgent disdain *desolate confusion *guilt-ridden torment *suicidal despair Type four people care more than most about the emotional significance of events. They can become trapped by a sense of the meaninglessness of their own life, and of the world. One of their talents is an intuitive connection to the source of beauty. Identity seekers, who feel unique and different. People of this personality type tend to build their identities around their perception of themselves as being somehow different or unique; they are thus self-consciously individualistic. Fours tend to see their difference from others as being both a gift and a curse - a gift, because it sets them apart from those they perceive as being somehow "common," and a curse, as it so often seems to separate them from the simpler forms of happiness that others so readily seem to enjoy. Thus, Fours can manage to feel superior to others while also secretly harboring some degree of longing and envy. A feeling of being a member of the "true aristocracy" alternates with deep feelings of shame, and fears of somehow being deeply flawed or defective. Fours are emotionally complex and highly sensitive. They long to be understood and appreciated for their authentic selves, but easily feel misunderstood and unappreciated. They have a tendency to withdraw in the face of a world that seems harsh or crude, and are often somewhat moody or temperamental. They are emotionally centered and spend much of their lives immersed in their internal mental landscapes, where they feel free to cultivate and analyse their feelings. A desire to manifest this internal world often leads Fours to an interest in the arts, and some do become actual artists. Whether artistic or not, however, most Fours are aesthetically sensitive and concerned with self-expression and self-revelation, whether it be in the clothes they wear or in the overall nature of their often idiosyncratic lifestyles. Fours are somewhat melancholic by disposition, and under stress tend to lapse into depression. They also tend to be self-absorbed, even under the best of circumstances, but when unbalanced, easily give way to a self-indulgence which they perceive as being fully justified as a way to compensate for the general lack of pleasure they experience in their lives. Rather than look for practical solutions to their difficulties, Fours are prone to fantasizing about a savior who will rescue them from their unhappiness. 'The Four' The Romantic (the Four) Romantics have sensitive feelings and are warm and perceptive. *'World View:' Something's missing. Others have it. I'm different from them because I don't. *'Basic Desire:' to understand self *'Basic Fear:' of being defective How to Get Along with Me *Give me plenty of compliments. They mean a lot to me. *Be a supportive friend or partner. Help me to learn to love and value myself. *Respect me for my special gifts of intuition and vision. *Though I don't always want to be cheered up when I'm feeling melancholy, I sometimes like to have someone lighten me up a little. *Don't tell me I'm too sensitive or that I'm overreacting! What I Like About Being a Four *my ability to find meaning in life and to experience feeling at a deep level *my ability to establish warm connections with people *admiring what is noble, truthful, and beautiful in life *my creativity, intuition, and sense of humor *being unique and being seen as unique by others *having aesthetic sensibilities *being able to easily pick up the feelings of people around me What's Hard About Being a Four *experiencing dark moods of emptiness and despair *feelings of self-hatred and shame; believing I don't deserve to be loved *feeling guilty when I disappoint people *feeling hurt or attacked when someone misundertands me *expecting too much from myself and life *fearing being abandoned *obsessing over resentments *longing for what I don't have Fours as Children Often *have active imaginations: play creatively alone or organize playmates in original game s *are very sensitive *feel that they don't fit in *believe they are missing something that other people have *attach themselves to idealized teachers, heroes, artists, etc. *become antiauthoritarian or rebellious when criticized or not understood *feel lonely or abandoned (perhaps as a result of a death or their parents' divorce) Fours as Parents *help their children become who they really are *support their children's creativity and originality *are good at helping their children get in touch with their feelings *are sometimes overly critical or overly protective *are usually very good with children if not too self-absorbed 'Wing :' Enneagram Type 5 *profound vision *objective insight *innovative exploration *comprehensive knowledge *intense preoccupation *cynical argumentation *eccentric nihilism *phobic delirium *psychotic paralysis Type five people care more than most about the inner workings of things. They can become trapped by a compulsion to figure things out. One of their talents is an intuitive ability to directly perceive the structure of reality. Thinkers who tend to withdraw and observe. People of this personality type essentially fear that they don't have enough inner strength to face life, so they tend to withdraw, to retreat into the safety and security of the mind where they can mentally prepare for their emergence into the world. Fives feel comfortable and at home in the realm of thought. They are generally intelligent, well read and thoughtful and they frequently become experts in the areas that capture their interest. While they are sometimes scientifically oriented, especially with the Six wing, just as many Fives are drawn to the humanities and it is not at all uncommon for Fives to have artistic inclinations. Fives are often a bit eccentric; they feel little need to alter their beliefs to accommodate majority opinion, and they refuse to compromise their freedom to think just as they please. The problem for Fives is that while they are comfortable in the realm of thought, they are frequently a good deal less comfortable when it comes to dealing with their emotions, the demands of a relationship, or the need to find a place for themselves in the world. Fives tend to be shy, nonintrusive, independent and reluctant to ask for the help that others might well be happy to extend to them. Fives are sensitive; they don't feel adequately defended against the world. To compensate for their sensitivity, Fives sometimes adopt an attitude of careless indifference or intellectual arrogance, which has the unfortunate consequence of creating distance between themselves and others. Trying to bridge the distance can be difficult for Fives, as they are seldom comfortable with their social skills, but when they do manage it, they are often devoted friends and life long companions. Fives are usually somewhat restrained when it comes to emotional expression, but they often have stronger feelings than they let on. Few people know what is going on beneath the surface, as Fives have an often exaggerrated need for privacy and a deep seated fear of intrusion. Because of their sensitivity and their fears of inadequacy, Fives fear being overwhelmed, either by the demands of others or by the strength of their own emotions. They sometimes deal with this by developing a minimalistic lifestyle in which they make few demands on others in exchange for few demands being made on them. Other Fives make their peace with the messiness of life and engage it more fully, but they almost always retain their fears that life is somehow going to demand more of them than they can deliver. 'The Five' The Observer (the Five) Observers have a need for knowledge and are introverted, curious, analytical, and insightful. *'World View:' The world is invasive and confusing. I need privacy to think. *'Basic Desire:' to understand the world *'Basic Fear:' of being overwhelmed by the world How to Get Along with Me *Be independent, not clingy. *Speak in a straightforward and brief manner. *I need time alone to process my feelings and thoughts. *Remember that If I seem aloof, distant, or arrogant, it may be that I am feeling uncomfortable. *Make me feel welcome, but not too intensely, or I might doubt your sincerity. *If I become irritated when I have to repeat things, it may be because it was such an effort to get my thoughts out in the first place. *don't come on like a bulldozer. *Help me to avoid my pet peeves: big parties, other people's loud music, overdone emotions, and intrusions on my privacy. What I Like About Being a Five *standing back and viewing life objectively *coming to a thorough understanding; perceiving causes and effects *my sense of integrity: doing what I think is right and not being influenced by social pressure *not being caught up in material possessions and status *being calm in a crisis What's Hard About Being a Five *being slow to put my knowledge and insights out in the world *feeling bad when I act defensive or like a know-it-all *being pressured to be with people when I don't want to be *watching others with better social skills, but less intelligence or technical skill, do better professionally Fives as Children Often *spend a lot of time alone reading, making collections, and so on *have a few special friends rather than many *are very bright and curious and do well in school *have independent minds and often question their parents and teachers *watch events from a detached point of view, gathering information *assume a poker face in order not to look afraid *are sensitive; avoid interpersonal conflict *feel intruded upon and controlled and/or ignored and neglected Fives as Parents *are often kind, perceptive, and devoted *are sometimes authoritarian and demanding *may expect more intellectual achievement than is developmentally appropriate *may be intolerant of their children expressing strong emotions Alignment 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He makes his own way, but he’s kind and benevolent. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Category:Content Category:Objects Category:Archive